


I'm not that good at comforting

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr: "we're on a train and I saw you crying and oh god you're in front of me and shit we just made eye contact, there's no way I can pretend I didn't see you. Now I have to ask if you're ok."</p><p>Clarke's had a rough day and Bellamy somehow manages to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not that good at comforting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fully bellarke fanfiction! I apologise if it's terrible but I tried my best!

Bellamy’s phone beeped as he wandered through the train carriage looking for a seat. Sighing, he sat down at the nearest table just as the train started to move and frowned at the text his sister had just sent him.

 

**From: O**

**To: Bell**

_-Do you mind if Monty and Jasper come over for Game Night tonight?_

**From: Bell**

**To: O**

_-Fine. But NO moonshine._

_\- Also don’t you feel like a third wheel around them?_

**From: O**

**To: Bell**

_-No moonshine, I promise._

_-God Bell! Just because they’re a couple now doesn’t mean they’re completely unsociable._

Bellamy chuckled to himself before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He’d barely relaxed before he heard the sound of quiet sobbing. Opening his eyes slowly he glanced at the girl sitting opposite him. She was beautiful and she was crying. Not the elegant crying in movies where a few tears gently slip down a person’s cheeks, this was full blown ‘my heart is breaking and I can’t stop’ crying. Bellamy immediately ducked his head. He wasn’t good with emotions. He barely knew what to do when Octavia cried. This girl must have had a pretty rough day, he thought, if she was crying on a train. Feeling guilty, he raised his head and looked at the crying girl just as she turned her head and caught his eye. _Oh shit_. Bellamy couldn’t pretend he hadn’t noticed her now. She stared at him, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

 

“I don’t suppose you have a tissue do you?” she sniffed.

 

Bellamy shook his head feeling slightly panicked. “Uh… no, sorry. I could go and get you some napkins though if you want?”

 

“That would be nice” the girl said, her voice cracking slightly.

 

Bellamy bolted. He pushed his way down the train until he reached the restaurant cart where he grabbed a handful of napkins and made his way back to his seat. He put them down in front of the girl and waited feeling slightly awkward as she continued to sob into a napkin. Eventually she looked up and took a deep breath. “I’m Clarke Griffin” she said.

 

Bellamy frowned slightly. “Bellamy Blake” he said. “Look, I’m not great with the whole comforting thing but are you ok?”

 

Clarke sighed and put her head in her hands. “I’m angry and upset” she mumbled.

 

“I can see that” Bellamy said feeling slightly alarmed and bemused.

 

Clarke lifted her head and looked at him. “It’s my mother” she said bitterly. “She’s furious with me because I want to go to an Art school and she wants me to become a doctor just like her. Apparently art is a waste of time.” She sniffed again and another tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“Who cares what she thinks” Bellamy said, feeling angry on Clarke’s behalf. Clarke narrowed her eyes and Bellamy felt himself blush. “I mean you’re an adult, you’re intelligent. She doesn’t really have a say in what you do. If art makes you happy then that’s what you should do.”

 

Clarke smiled slightly. “That might be one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

Bellamy grinned “I can be a pretty nice guy.”

 

The announcement system crackled overhead “ _The next stop will be Ark.”_

Bellamy smiled apologetically. “That’s my stop”.

 

Clarke smiled a proper, genuine smile which made her whole face light up. “I live in Ark too” she said.

 

Bellamy’s heart fluttered as they both stood up and walked to the door. “My sister has her dorky friends over for a game night which is really just playing Mario Kart over and over again… Would you like to come over? I mean I know we’ve just met-”

 

“I’d love to!” Clarke interrupted. “Honestly, it would make me feel a lot better if I was with other people instead of sitting alone in my apartment waiting for my mother to ring me.”

 

Bellamy took hold of her hand and tugged her along. “Come on then.”

 

By the time they’d made it back to Bellamy and Octavia’s apartment, Clarke was laughing instead of crying. “O! I’m home!” he called, wincing as he heard the shouts of the three 18 year olds from the living room. He ushered Clarke into the room and smiled at Octavia who was sitting at Monty’s feet. Jasper was draped across his boyfriend’s lap and there was popcorn scattered across the floor.

 

Octavia grinned back at him. “Hey Bell!” her gaze flicked to Clarke. “Who’s this?”

 

“This is Clarke” Bellamy said, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Clarke, this is my irritating little sister Octavia and her friends Jasper and Monty.” Jasper and Monty grinned and waved at Clarke, their smiles were infectious and Clarke smiled back. “I met Clarke on the train” Bellamy continued “she’s had a rough day so I invited her round for game night. I hope that’s ok?”

 

The others nodded wildly and Jasper and Monty immediately got up and pulled Clarke over to the sofa. Octavia appeared at Bellamy’s side and raised her eyebrows. “Clarke’s very pretty” she said slyly.

 

Bellamy punched her arm lightly “shut up” he mumbled. Octavia laughed and went to talk to the others. Clarke looked back and caught Bellamy’s eye. She looked completely different to when he’d first seen her on the train. He’d managed to make her _happy._

 

 _“Thank you”_ Clarke mouthed to him as Jasper handed her a controller. Bellamy nodded and walked to the kitchen to make some drinks, his heart lighter than it had been in years.

 

And many months later when people asked them how they met Clarke would always smile and say “Bellamy was the first person to tell me to do what makes me happy” and Bellamy thanked the stars that he'd caught Clarke's eye that day.


End file.
